


Criminal

by flavinja



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavinja/pseuds/flavinja
Summary: Not for the first time, Oliver finds himself in a police station.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108
Collections: Olicity Clue





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Olicity Clue!
> 
> Not betaed, please forgive any mistake.

Oliver has been in police stations many times during his lifetime. He has been arrested and, more recently, stood on the other side of the law, side by side with the police to take down criminals. But never has he been so confused.

When he received a call from a detective, he thought it was something Arrow related. It was not. 

So, instead of going to the bunker and suiting up, he finds himself running to the precinct in his work clothes, unable to believe his ears. Felicity is already there when he arrives, talking to Quentin. 

“Where is he?” He says in place of greeting. 

“We have him in interrogation room B,” Lance answers, and holds his hand up to stop Oliver from interrupting him before he can continue. “Don’t worry, the boy is fine. You’re lucky I was here when they brought him in, we are leaving him with just a verbal warning. I don’t imagine your son being seen doing community service would do well for your rating,” Lance laughs but Oliver fails to find humor in the situation. “You both can see him and I’ll get the release papers.”

Oliver doesn’t grunt. But he definitely wants to. 

“Are we believing this?” Felicity asks as soon as Quentin leaves, “There’s no way William’s done any of that. If he said Mia broke out of daycare and committed a crime, I’d say sure, that sounds like something that could happen. But William? Our William? Nope. There’s got to be an explanation.”

She’s not wrong. Well, maybe about the Mia bit, his three years-old might be a little chaotic, but she’s far from committing crimes. But he would also say the same about his teenager son. Before he can think harder about it, he goes to room B, and finds his son there with his hands in his face and looking more nervous than Oliver has seen in years. 

William is a responsible child. He’s nothing like Oliver was in his age, his grades are great, he’s focusing in applying to college, likes playing video games more than parties and he spends more time with his little sister than with people his own age. He’s a teacher’s pet, for god’s sake. He’s the opposite of a troubled teen. 

But they say the tree doesn’t fall far from the tree and Oliver is about to discover what was it like for his parent’s to pick him up from jail all those times in his youth. 

“Will, honey, what’s going on?” Felicity is already by his side, hugging him, “Did someone force you to do that? Are they bullying you again? Because you could have told us. We will kick their ass, minors or not,” she starts rambling, but William answer is to just get red and Oliver knows without question that no one forced William to do anything.

“Felicity,” he says, touching her shoulders and telling her in silent to let him handle this. “They said you were caught breaking into the Summit Institute and hacked into their files?”

“Yes, but…”

“That’s not even where you go to school!” Felicity interjects. 

“So you admit that, instead of going to a friend’s place to study after classes like you told us you’d do, you went to Summit Institute, got in there without any authorisation, went into the principal’s office, hacked your way into his computer and changed private files?” Oliver asks, pausing, still trying to believe his words. He doesn’t need William to say anything though, his answer is all over his face.

“You’re not allowed to judge me! You guys do crimes all the time!” William yells, his face red, with anger or shame, Oliver doesn’t know. 

“We… don’t do that anymore. You know vigilante work has been legalized,” Oliver argues, even though he knows it’s not all true, “And don’t turn it around to us. Yes, we have broke the law many times, but it was always to help people. We were trying to stop criminals. Were you trying to stop a crime?”

“Maybe!” William says and Oliver only continues to stare at him. If he’s considering a life of crime, he should really learn how to lie better. “Okay, no. I wasn’t stopping any crime. But I  _ was _ trying to help someone.”

His face goes a whole new fade of red and the situation starts to take shape for Oliver. He looks to his wife, who has seated next to their son and now has a soft look on her face.

“Do you want to tell us what happened?” Felicity asks.

“No, I don’t,” he sighs but Felicity pokes him on the side and he finally smiles, “It was dumb, I’m sorry. I’m not going to do it again, ok?”

“Tell us what happened, Will,” Oliver says again and hopes his use of the nickname shows that he’s not angry at his son. 

“It’s… I met this boy Adam at the college tour last month. And we’ve been talking, you know? And I mentioned I’m good with computers and he got a really bad grade in English and he just wanted that changed. It was no big deal. The school system is not remote, so I needed to be on site to do anything and I told him that, and he said he could get me in and I could change it for him… Because with his grades he would never be accepted in a good college, and if I changed, maybe we could even go to the same college,” William explains everything so fast that, if Oliver wasn’t paying attention closely, he’d lose parts of the story.

Oliver can’t do anything but sigh at the story. It sounds to him like this Adam is just using William, but he doesn’t want to crush his son’s heart. 

“And where is Adam now?”

“I don’t know, he was supposed to guard the door for me, but when he saw a security guard coming, he ran away and I didn’t see him after. The cop confiscated my phone so I couldn’t text him either.”

So this Adam bailed on him. Oliver finds himself anger at this unknown teenager and needs to focus on his son again. Adam doesn’t matter. 

“What were you even thinking when you accepted doing that, Will?”

“I was just doing him a favor, dad. It wasn’t anything terrible! You’ve done a lot of worse when you were young.”

“Your father is  _ not _ an example to be followed,” Felicity says, “I mean, in his youth. You should follow who he is now. He’s great now. But he used to suck. You don’t want to be like that.”

“You used to hack all the time too!” William answers, getting angry at the judgement, “You’ve told me about it. You were a hacktivist!”

“Yes… But I didn’t get caught, did I?” Felicity says with a smile and Oliver has to roll his eyes, even when his wife just laugh at him, knowing it’s not the point. “Even if the security guard hadn’t seen you there, which, by the way, happened because you didn’t disable any camera, you also left a lot of evidence behind in the computer, making it so easy for them to see what you had altered. Come on, Will. If you don’t know how to clean all evidence, you’re not ready for hacking.”

“No,” Oliver interjects, pointing as his wife, “You’re never ready for hacking.”

“Not while you’re a minor,” Felicity completes.

“Never,” Oliver says but sees in his wife’s face that she’s not agreeing. 

He supposes he has no right to judge any of them.

“You don’t need to hack for someone to be your friend. They should like you without any favor.”

“I know that, I’m not dumb. I was just… trying to impress him, I guess. You fell in love with Felicity like that, I’ve heard the story.”

“It’s… not that simple,” Oliver says but his certainty is starting to falter. 

“Yes, it was a lot more nuanced. A lot more saving the world and flirting through tasks than just committing crimes together.” 

William doesn’t seem so convinced but neither of them say anything else. They’ll have this talk again later. Now, they have to get Mia in daycare and get home. He leaves William and Felicity talking, pretending that he doesn’t hear Felicity scold their son on his hacking abilities and goes find Lance.

“The papers” Quentin tell him as he leaves the room, “Was giving you time to talk to him. Gotta say, Oliver, going back to life has been worth just to see your face seeing your son in jail. That’s payback for all you’ve done when you were young.”

“Yeah, guess I deserve that,” he tells Lance, too stressed to appreciate the irony.

“Boy, you deserved much worse than William. He’s a good boy, you know that. I was hearing your conversation from the double mirror, he’s just trying to recreate what you and Felicity have.” 

“He’s doing that all in the wrong way.”

“Well, you’ll just have to watch him do his mistakes. That’s being a parent. Breathe in, because I’m sure little Mia is going to teach you these lessons even more than William here.”

Finally, Oliver laughs at that and goes back to find Felicity and William out of the room. His son is going to be okay. Even though he hates the idea of seeing William in a police station, evidences against him, knows too well how shameful those experiences were for him, he has to remember that William is not him. 

William is not doing that for lack of attention, because he doesn’t care about others or whatever reasons Oliver told himself he committed stupid crimes. He’s doing it for love. 

Good motive, still a crime. 

But he remembers all the hacking Felicity did for him, and can’t stop himself from smiling. It might not have been that simple, but he’s also not that far off. 

That said, he’s still getting grounded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Written kinda last minute, so it's not my favorite work, but it is what it is. If you liked it, please leave a kudo or a comment, it'd make me super happy.
> 
> The prompts for this work were: evidence, police station and Quentin Lance!
> 
> You can find me at tumblr @bisexualfelicity if you wish!
> 
> xx


End file.
